


They'll All Burn Out One Day

by nan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sciles, Skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ppfftt, Scott." The nogitsune waved a hand in the air as if shooing that thought away. "What good is it to possess a body if the mind can't be tormented by it? You really think I want to possess a corpse?" Narrowing its eyes, the nogitsune cocked its head, studying Scott intently. "If I let you speak with him, what will I get?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll All Burn Out One Day

**Author's Note:**

> So how about that nogitsune, huh? What an asshole. This is _not_ a happy fic. Check the notes at the bottom if you would like to know what exactly is happening in this fic before reading it. 
> 
> Title taken from "Little Lights" by Passenger.

"Just let me talk to Stiles!" Scott said, stepping forward. The nogitsune matched him with one step back, grinning sharply and Scott snarled, fingers curling into fists. "Let me talk to him."

The nogitsune spread its hands out, the grin melting into mock concern. "Careful, Scott," it said. "If you come any closer, I might have to do something drastic. You wouldn't want me to hurt this body, would you?" 

"You...you wouldn't. You need Stiles! I mean, you need his body." Scott grimaced. He hated talking about Stiles as if he were nothing more than a meat suit. 

“But do I need _all_ of him?" the nogitsune countered. "You really think I need all these fingers, these toes?" It ran its fingers over its face, fingers digging into fragile skin. "Do you _really_ think I need these eyes to see?" 

Scott couldn't talk for a moment, jaw working nervously. All this time he'd thought that Stiles' body was relatively safe, that the nogitsune wouldn't hurt it. Taking a deep breath, Scott willed himself to calm down, loosening his fists and leaving slightly curled hands hanging limply at his sides. "Okay. Okay. I...just _please_ let me talk to Stiles. That's why you texted me, right? To let me talk to Stiles and see both of us be miserable about it?" A thought struck and Scott froze. "He's still there right? He, he still exists-"

"Ppfftt, Scott." The nogitsune waved a hand in the air as if shooing that thought away. "What good is it to possess a body if the mind can't be tormented by it? You really think I want to possess a corpse?" Narrowing its eyes, the nogitsune cocked its head, studying Scott intently. "If I let you speak with him, what will I get?" 

"What?" 

Brow rising, the nogitsune shrugged. "What will I get? I'm not interested in doing this for free, you know." 

"I'm not doing _anything_ for you," Scott bit out. It broke his heart to say it because he knew the nogitsune would leave and he'll have lost his chance to talk to Stiles but he couldn't agree to anything the nogitsune would surely ask for. "I'm not going to hurt anyone and I'm not going to help you hurt anyone." He paused. "If...if you let us speak, you'll still be in charge. You'll still be in control. We'll just be...helpless. We'll be miserable and you'll get all that pain."

The nogitsune snorted. "I already have that." It narrowed its eyes. "What if I told you that what I want doesn't have anything to do with anyone else? Just you. I won't have you hurt Stiles' dad or Lydia or your mom or any of the other idiots in this town that Stiles cares for." 

Scott blinked rapidly. "Just me," he repeated cautiously. 

"Just you." 

Torture then. Scott rubbed his abdomen absently and the nogitsune watched the motion, a sharp smile on its lips. Scott let his hand drop and shook his head. "You...you can't kill me."

"Of course not!" The nogitsune shook its head. "Honestly, Scotty, where's the trust in this relationship?"

"Other than the fact that you're possessing my best friend, we don't _have_ a relationship," Scott bit out.

The nogitsune smiled. "Clock's ticking. Better make up your mind."

"Fine," Scott said quickly. "Fine, yes, I'll...yeah. Just let me talk to Stiles." Something like triumph played over the nogitsune's face but before Scott could think about that, the nogitsune bowed its head, a small shudder rolling through its body. Scott stepped forward, brow furrowing. "Stiles...?" 

The nogitsune raised its head and suddenly it was Stiles standing there, eyes bloodshot and ringed dark. Scott rushed to him, resisting the urge to throw his arms around Stiles. "Are you okay for a hug?" he asked because if anytime a good time for a panic attack, this was it. Scott didn't want to make it worse for Stiles. But Stiles nodded, closing the distance between them and wrapping Scott up in a hug. Stiles was never as big as Scott, certainly not after Scott became a werewolf, but his arms felt thinner than ever, his chest narrow against Scott's. Scott curled his arms around Stiles' shoulders, frowning as his hands spread over too-prominent shoulder blades. "Is it...feeding you?" he asked lowly, as if the _thing_ he was talking about couldn't hear everything he said. 

Stiles shrugged, pulling back and smiling, albeit bitterly. "Sometimes. We eat enough." He paused, gaze lowering to Scott's abdomen. "I...are you okay, dude?" 

Scott rubbed his stomach, ghost pain coursing over where the kitana had sunk in. "Of course," he said, attempting a grin. "It healed up the same night. I don't even have a scar."

Stiles nodded absently. "Good. That's good. How's...how's my dad? I mean, it, the nogitsune, it tells me things but." He shook his head, more as if to clear it than anything else. "I don't really trust anything it says." 

"He's okay," Scott said quickly. "Probably way better than what the nogitsune's telling you. He's been spending a lot of time with me and my mom." Almost every night in fact, sleeping on the cramped couch instead of returning to his empty house. "Everyone's okay." He chewed on his lip, pulling away and ducking his head to meet Stiles' lowered gaze. "Hey. How...I mean, I know this is awful and everything but. Are you-?" 

"I'm as well as can be expected," Stiles interrupted, one side of his lip curling up. 

Scott took a deep breath. "I'm going to save you," he said, not bothering to worry about what the nogitsune thought about that. It had to already know Scott was planning on saving Stiles. It couldn't have been that big a surprise. 

Stiles nodded. "Okay."

" _I am_ ," Scott said, voice rising. 

Stiles didn't say anything for a moment. "I know what it’s going to do. I know what it’s going to demand as payment and it's my fault."

"No. What, _no_. Stiles, none of this is your fault. Okay? Don't believe that and don't let it try and make you believe that. Everything, everything that's happened is because of the nogitsune, okay? Not you." 

Shaking his head, Stiles laughed bitterly, tears welling up in his eyes and threatening to spill over. "Oh man. This definitely is." He rubbed his hands over his face roughly, dashing the tears from his eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now. I don't want my first kiss with you to be stolen by that bastard."

"Wha-" The question was interrupted by Stiles' mouth against his, Stiles desperately clinging to his shoulders and Scott stiffened, jerking back instinctively. Stiles followed and sobbed against his mouth. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'm sorry, I-"

Scott shushed him, cupping his jaw. "It's okay," he said, pressing his forehead against Stiles'. "Hey, shhh. It's okay." 

"It's not okay," Stiles said. "It's not. I'm so sorry for what's about to happen." 

"Whatever it is, it's worth it," Scott said. "It's worth it to know that you're still here, that you're still you. Okay? Whatever it's going to ask for...I'm ready." 

Stiles' face crumbled but he didn't look surprised. He just nodded and leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Scott's chastely. For a moment it stayed that way; then Stiles surged forward, forcing Scott's lips open and pressing his tongue inside. Startling, Scott pulled back as far as he could - which wasn't far, considering how tightly he was being held - and broke the kiss to meet the nogitsune's self-satisfied smirk. 

"Oh man, Scotty, if you could _hear_ Stiles right now. He's so angry! I don't know why, I let him enjoy his first kiss with you. But now I've got to take over. I mean, despite all the porn he's watched, he doesn't really know what to do with you." 

Scott broke out of his grip, shaking his head. "You...he..." 

The nogitsune nodded, smirking widening. "I guess it's not hard to figure out just what I want, now is it?" It stroked Scott's hair. "Hey, shhh. It's okay," he said, copying Scott's tone from moments earlier. "It's okay! Except...it's really not. And it's not going to be ever again." The nogitsune shrugged and pushed away from Scott. "Get undressed," it said, the words gentle and all the more mocking for it. 

Scott's jaw dropped. "What?" 

The nogitsune paused before it finished pulling off its shirt. "Oh, Scotty," it said. "Sometimes you're an idiot." It thumbed open its jeans and smiled. "It's a good thing you have us around. Get undressed."

"No, but...wait a second," Scott said. "I'm not...I'm not going this to Stiles, no way. You're not going to get to me-"

"Oh, but I am," the nogitsune interrupted. "Because you'll do anything to keep me from hurting Stiles and this is the only thing that will keep that from happening." Its smile faded. "Now. Get undressed and get on your knees." 

It took Scott a moment to fumble with his clothes, fingers numb with shock, and when he went to his knees it was more like falling; despite himself, he grabbed the nogitsune's thighs for balance. Its cock was already half-hard and right in front of Scott's face. Stiles cock, that was _Stiles'_ cock. This was Stiles' body and when Scott looked up, it was Stiles' face he was looking at. But the expression there wasn't Stiles', it was all the nogitsune and Scott took a deep breath.

"You've never had a dick in your mouth, have you?" the nogitsune asked and Scott shook his head. "Good. Since Stiles' dick has never been in anyone's mouth, this gets to be a first for both of you. A little bonding moment." It laughed softly at its own joke.

Scott closed his eyes for a moment. "Just shut up," he said, opening his eyes and glaring up at him. 

"Don't cry, Scotty," the nogitsune said. "You'll make Stiles sad. Well. _Sadder_." Cupping Scott's face in his hands, the nogitsune continued. "He wants this too, you know. You can't imagine how many times he's beat off to the thought of his cock down your throat." He paused. "In a way, I'm doing him a favor." 

"A favor. A _favor_?! By, by forcing this, by-" Scott stopped with a cry, wincing as the nogitsune gripped his hair and pulled. 

"Yes, a favor. Although, since I'm getting all the pleasure and he's alone in his head, I guess it's not much of a favor. But he should be used to being left out by now." The nogitsune tugged Scott's head forward, its cock brushing against his lips. "Now. Come on. Open up."

Growling and willing his fangs back, Scott opened his mouth and it slipped in, heavy on his tongue. The nogitsune groaned, hips bucking forward and Scott stared up at it. He knew, he _knew_ this wasn't Stiles but it _was _what Stiles looked like getting a blowjob. And Scott had no right to know what that looked like. Closing his eyes, Scott sunk further down, mouth filling up with dick. Rough hands cupped his jaw and the nogitsune chuckled breathlessly.__

__"Look at us," the nogitsune said, tapping smartly against Scott's cheek and Scott opened his eyes. The nogitsune stared down at him, eyes gleaming eerily. "Take a good look, Stiles," it said. "You finally get to see what your friend looks like with your cock in his mouth and it's all thanks to me. You're welcome."_ _

__Scott turned his head, releasing the cock and gritting his teeth as his wolf came to the forefront, turning everything a liquid red. He could feel the nogitsune push his hair back and he took several deep breaths, feeling the rage recede. "Can you just shut up?" he asked, the words little more than a growl and the nogitsune laughed._ _

__"Oh, man. We're just getting started, Scott! You should really learn to control your temper." The nogitsune forced Scott to face it._ _

__Scott looked up. "It's okay, Stiles. I know this isn't you."_ _

__The nogitsune snarled, squeezing Scott's jaw and forcing his mouth open. "Stiles already got what he wanted," it said. "Now it's my turn. Watch your teeth, okay? I'd hate for you to accidentally bite Stiles' dick off." Gripping the back of Scott's head with one hand, the nogitsune forced its hips forward, cock sliding into Scott's mouth and pressing against the back of his throat. Scott gagged, pulling back and the nogitsune hummed. "Scott, you'll have to do better than this," it said, grip tightening. Scott squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths through his nose. Widening its stance, the nogitsune pressed forward again and this time when its cock reached the back of his throat, Scott fought his gag reflex, instead swallowing noisily around the cock. Above him, the nogitsune groaned, fingers clenching hard in Scott's hair, leaning over him as his hips pumped forward steadily._ _

__"Yes, that's it," the nogitsune praised. "That's it, Scott. We knew you'd be a little cockslut, Stiles and me. Oh, how he wanted to be the one to fill you up with dick." It laughed harshly, straightening to stare down at where its cock was piercing Scott's mouth. "But now he's not enjoying it at all and that makes it so much better for _me_." _ _

__Scott pulled off, still close enough that the dick brushed against his lips, and looked up. "You'll be gone soon. I'll get rid of you and then Stiles and I can talk about doing this together."_ _

__The nogitsune's face twisted and it jerked Scott's head back. " _I'm_ not going _anywhere_ ," it said. "Where I go, Stiles goes too, until I find a new host and take a new body." It fed its cock back into Scott's mouth and slammed forward, preternatural strength allowing it to keep Scott still despite his struggles. "But I doubt I'll be taking a new host anytime soon," it said over Scott's gags and cries. "I doubt any other body comes with someone as broken as Stiles or as devoted as you." _ _

__Scott's eyes watered and he couldn't catch enough air; he clawed at the nogitsune's hands in his hair, forgetting they were Stiles', forgetting everything except that he needed to breath. As his vision darkened, the nogitsune finally pulled out and Scott sagged to the floor, ignoring the stinging coldness of the concrete against his bare skin._ _

__"Why are you doing this?" he said, wiping his face._ _

__The nogitsune laughed. "You're still asking why," it said, a cruel smirk twisting up its face. "You're such a fucking moron, Scotty. You know, Stiles thinks that too sometimes." It squatted down, absently stroking its still-hard dick. In a sudden rush, it pushed Scott backwards, pinning him to the floor by his shoulders and swiftly kneeing his legs apart to lie between them. "What do you think is going to happen now?" it asked but the question was rhetorical. It reached down and pulled Scott's legs up around it, hands a hard grip behind his knees. "I want you to hold yourself open."_ _

__Scott flushed, fingers twitching as he did was he was ordered, pulling his knees up until he was bent in half. The nogitsune hummed, thumbing over his exposed hole. "I wonder how much damage you can take," it murmured, more to itself then to Scott. Leaning over, it gripped its dick and pressed against Scott's hole. "This going to hurt," it said and slammed into Scott, smirking as Scott cried out, fresh tears filling his eyes. It leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss against Scott's open, panting mouth._ _

__"Shh, you okay there?" it murmured. "It feels like you might have torn a little." It circled its hips as if to make sure. "It's okay though. I can feel you healing. Stitching yourself up, leaving just enough extra room for us inside you." The nogitsune pulled away and slammed back in, establishing a rhythm too rough and unpredictable for Scott to anticipate. He clung to Stiles' shoulders, tucking his face against his neck._ _

__"Nope, where are you going?" The nogitsune pulled away, pushed Scott down, pressing him against the bedding. "We want to see you, Scott." It reached down and tugged on Scott's soft dick. "Not enjoying this? You will." The nogitsune leaned down and kissed Scott and it was kindly, mouth soft and open, tongue languidly licking at his lips. His hand was firm around Scott's dick, jacking him slowly, twisting on the upswing. "Come on, Scott," the nogitsune said and he sounded _so much_ like Stiles, eyes half-lidded and affectionate. "Come on, just let go, huh?" _ _

__Scott groaned and shook his head, pressing his cheek against the bedding. "Stop," he moaned, feeling his dick plump up. "Stop it, _please_." _ _

__The nogitsune pressed a kiss against his ear. "No. You're going to enjoy this, Scott," it murmured, grip tightening just enough to be that much more pleasurable. "You're not going to get to be a martyr. It's no fun if you don't hate yourself afterwards." Leaning over him, the nogitsune starting fucking Scott harder, hips slamming downward and nailing Scott's prostate with every other thrust. Scott cried out, clinging to its shoulders, panting and his legs wrapped around its hips. Tears spilled from his closed eyes as he came, snarling from behind dropped fangs, fingers tightening hard enough on the nogitsune's shoulders that Scott smelled blood. Letting go, he dropped to the bed, covering his eyes with his hands and the nogitsune continue rocking inside of him, a weird hiss escaping from its throat as it spilled inside of him. The nogitsune collapsed on to of Scott._ _

__"I guess I don't need to ask if it was good for you," the nogitsune said, laughing breathlessly. It took hold of Scott's wrists, forcing his hands away from his face. "Don't be that way, don't hide from me," it said, and Scott blinked up at it. The nogitsune smirked and cupped his face, wiping his tears away with its thumbs. "Don't cry, Scotty. You'll hurt our feelings."_ _

__Scott took several deep breaths, licking his suddenly dry lips. "I'm so sorry, Stiles. After this is all over, after he's gone, we're going to talk about this. We're going to be okay. I promise. After he's gone-" Scott's head rocked to the side, cheek stinging from the nogitsune's slap._ _

__"Don't," it hissed, "don't talk about me like I'm not here."_ _

__Scott slowly turned his head and looked up at him. "I'm going to beat you," he said. "I'm going to save Stiles and you're going to go away."_ _

__The nogitsune's expression shifted from rage to speculation. "Are you? And just how are you going to do that, wolf? You've been brought low. Your defeat is all over your belly." As if to prove its point, the nogitsune reached down and smeared its hand through the come quickly cooling on Scott._ _

__Scott shrugged. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I just know it's going to happen. I believe it's going to happen. Stiles, isn't that what Deaton told you to do? He told you to _believe_." _ _

__The nogitsune blinked and laughed suddenly. "Scotty, you're incorrigible," it said, leaning down and pressing a kiss against Scott's mouth. Scott allowed it but when he felt a sudden sting on his arm, he jerked away; too late. The syringe was half-empty and his sight was already beginning to blur._ _

__"Wolfsbane," the nogitsune said, waving it around. "I'd intended on giving you the full dose and letting Stiles be the one to kill his best friend. But I've got to admit, I can see what he sees in you." The nogitsune smirked, pinching Scott's cheek sharply. "So instead, I think I'll just take you with us."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> The explicit warnings here is that the nogitsune allows Scott to speak with Stiles in exchange for letting the nogitsune fuck him. Scott didn't know that is what the nogitsune would demand. The nogitsune forces Scott to perform oral sex and then has sex with him. Scott talks to Stiles during this. This fic ends with the nogitsune poisoning Scott with wolfsbane, suggesting its going to keep Scott around instead of killing him. 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
